


风柜移魂记

by cannonet_wall



Category: One Piece, 海贼王
Genre: M/M, 索路, 索隆 - Freeform, 路飞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannonet_wall/pseuds/cannonet_wall
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 8





	风柜移魂记

一个传说故事。信者有不信则无的传说故事。索隆由一条石崖断裂风化而成，路飞是股东海海域的气旋热风。两个人都有实体化。

<提上来先写了。祝宝贝生日快乐。

<是一直很想写但应该很多人都不太喜欢看的东西。

01

东海这里是没有停机坪的。

在乌索普居住的西罗布沿岸，以商贸来往著称的城市依靠着愤愤不平的青蓝色海水相互连接，大约在西罗布以东，如果做生意的商贩靠着那海流，能够在一年里往返个两回，在寒潮从港口退去，碎冰消融，沿着海岸线零散的旧楼走几步，能望见一两个琉璃房子，神秘的房间门口有一条人行的小道，绕过柱廊，后面就是一片面积惊人的果园，站在果园的高领地上，往西边看则是牛羊成群的牧场。

乌索普给人的印象多是一个为人精明，能说会道的商贩。在当地的小孩子嘴里，他更多扮演着是一个皮肤稍黑的的长鼻子怪人，牛皮革制的背带裤上别着单片的琉璃镜，金丝镶边，和所谓农林牧渔似乎靠不上半点关系。

天气早晴时际，围着三两成群的小兔崽子们，一个个闹得没完没了，嘈杂得要命，他们通常喜欢绕在那牧场边上，追在羊群后头，手里多半也是要手上举着一两个弹弓才好的，捡上那地上碎散的小石子，在手上拉开那橡胶作的，抬着手对那远远的吃草的羊痛击一番，羊咩咩发出惨痛的叫声。里屋跑出来一个面容姣好的女子，踩着那绵软的草地，小碎步跑了过来，又笑又赶，阻止着羊群受到再一次惊吓，乌索普起了个大早，也走到了外头，嘴里骂骂咧咧道：「一个个闲的，怎么不去上学。」

「读书有什么好的。」孩子们一个个在那顶嘴，其中一个机灵鬼带头闹着：「乌索普不如给我们讲讲故事吧。」

乌索普摆了摆手，不想应付：「这有什么好讲的。」

「不讲我们每天来拿弹弓打你羊。」

可雅在边上迎着东升的太阳，晒着床单：「乌索普，你就给他们讲讲吧。」

「乌索普，讲故事嘛！」

乌索普无奈，寻了个大石块坐了下来，几个孩子也就顺势坐在那草地上，羊群见机跑得远远的，鼻间都是那青草的味，大家你一言我一语地盼着那故事，你看看我，我看看你。乌索普讲究得紧，吊着人胃口：「既然天气回暖，就给大家讲一个传说。」

「东海这里是没有停机坪的，你们都知道吧。」

「是。当然知道，所以出行靠船嘛。」

「我前几年，坐那商贩运货的船，沿着东海岛屿，去了几个地方，听到过有一件事一直让我很在意，回来以后百思不解。我今天就大发慈悲，给你们都涨涨见识。」乌索普一脸得意，可雅又觉得当初那个说着大话的少年回来了一般，只见乌索普掏出个指南针悠悠地说道：「我遇到一个当地的路人的，我们先暂且叫他Z吧。」

02

热带气旋下的东海岛屿定是热的，一到夏日，烈日当空，海面上偶尔吹了的阵风才让人舒坦了几分。椰树，棕榈，一望无际的海滩，充足的阳光，娱乐设施陈旧的闭塞地带终于也依靠着海滨发展出了天然的浴场，祖母绿的海水，被烤晒的细沙，从沿海往内陆行车一两百里，才能到那霜月村，乌索普到处找那巴士的路牌，他的步鞋在前夜明显落雨后的泥泞地里踩了一踩，才发现与干涸的石路有着明显不同，在这里，草连着一片石崖断裂后，经过两百多年风化形成的路，夏日炎炎，大雨骤然降临后，泼在那草里，顺者缓缓的斜坡又有那少许的水滚进了低洼的石地里，形成了一滩小小的积水，乌索普盯着那积水，又抬起头看那立牌，问了问边上的本地人：「欸，这积水潭站，是因为这里有一摊积水？」

路人Z听了听，笑道：「是啊，不过也不全因为这个呢。」

「还有什么原因啊？」乌索普好奇心足，忍不住问道。

「你坐哪一班，去霜月内陆？」

「是啊。」

「那我在路上给你细细讲来。」

霜月村是一个历史悠久的村落，以前霜月上有座山，这山说来也巧，虽然海拔不算多高，但却连绵不断，从那海边延伸到了内陆，横跨了有半座岛屿，这样的山是很夸张的，那山与别的山有地方不同，在边路有一个迎着海风的山崖，山崖经过很多年的打磨，变得很破碎了，破碎后边断裂了，巨大的石块层硬生生在海边杂草丛生的地方，砸出了一块不大不小的宽敞的坑，以前的人也搬不动，就让那山石在那伫着，来了的人看看，走了的人也要看看，流传到现在倒也成了一个闻名遐迩的风景。

「现在呢，怎么不见那石头。」

「你这不是站在这石头上吗？」

乌索普诧异道：「就这？积水潭？」

「也不全是，积水潭主要指的是坑洼不平的地。事情还没完呢。」Z又继续讲道：

十几年，霜月村有一户人家，说是一户人家，不如说是一个男孩，承了祖业，有一套宽敞的平屋，为什么说他呢，因为这位男子，着实与霜月人有所不同。

霜月村以前比较闭塞，大家都是自力更生，出去的人，一千个里头都出不了一个，你看这地方，够小吧，但多多少少也会有人开始好奇，那霜月外头是个什么模样，但这种念想就随着年龄的变大，家庭的组成，渐渐被人抛掷脑后了，以至于形成了一个没有用的闭环，小孩子们问一问，霜月村外头都是些什么啊——毕竟这里四处环海，除了海还是海，那总该有些岛屿吧，别的岛屿又是有些什么样的人呢；大了以后，也就没人问了，因为出去航海的人不知道为什么都没回来过，留下来的他们的亲属，也就有了怨念，气的气，恨的恨，指着那山崖断裂的大石头，对着后来的小孩们一板一眼地说：

「看见那大石块没？就是霜月的山神告诉你们：不许出岛，出了就回不来。」

然后这种灵异传说就传了好几代人，直到在那个男孩出现，才松动了。

乌索普听到这里，不禁发问：「发生了什么事？他要出航？」

Z安抚道：「你先别急，事情可没这么简单。」于是他又开始讲。

那男子名叫索隆，本身学的是上乘的剑道，在众多学剑道的里头是最最出众的，人人都说他天赋异禀，虽说刀剑不长眼，但在他手里仿佛是真的长了双慧眼，他使那刀，削铁如泥，年纪不大，才十七，为人却是痛快得很，爱饮酒，个子又显得比一般十七岁的男伢子高上不少，坐那酒铺里，一喝就是两大坛子也不会醉。

我碰巧和他打过几个照面，毕竟你也知道，霜月这个地方，地少人多，不比东海其他地方地广人稀，我在那酒铺，哦对，酒铺就在那远端端的有着尖角的屋子里头，你看见没，现在还开着呢，那地方是真的好，赶路的人总会在那休息一番，我在那点上了几两的牛肉，坐那喝茶，中间隔了两桌子，碰巧见到了他，他端坐得很，刺头一般，左耳挂上那金色的坠子，大概是传家宝，价值连城，他那刀，足足三把，青灰色的布包裹在刀柄上，那刀各个有来头，都是炼制而成的无上快刀，本来擅长剑道刀法的人，就最惧怕他们有几把名刀，这不就成了如虎添翼？如同山崖石壁一般，被打磨久了就越发光滑一个道理的。很快，这里也就没什么能够做他对手的人，就连他师傅，剑道世家百年难遇的奇才，都忍不住夸赞几句索隆是个天生与剑为生的好苗子，其他人可以说是用剑，但那些冷兵器在他手里倒成了如何苦思冥想地用他——你说说，这能让手里的刀生出灵魂来，想着如何运用你的能力，这评价够高了吧。

不过就大概到十七岁为止吧，也该有了一些瓶颈期。毕竟这霜月，无人能敌得过他，水平上不去，他也开始想，外面的世界，是不是会有更多奇人异士，反正，就是动了去外头的想法。不过这想法，说来也不现实。

霜月毕竟是没有造船业的，去外头，靠什么？靠游泳吗？不至于吧，海上动向千奇百怪，真去了那东海，谁知道会不会死在外头呢？死了怎么办，又回不来了？那刀啊，一身技艺不就灰飞烟灭了吗，就是你再多有水平，再如何万年难遇的奇才，遇到死，那也是几分钟的事情，死亡这种事就是人人平等，不分场合，不分对象，谁管你呢？劝的人也多，包括索隆那剑道世家的师傅，大家本身都抱着温和的态度跟他分析利弊得失，他一开始海饶有兴趣地听听几句，反驳一番，后来大家重复的话多了，见他没有半分动摇，也开始着急，话重了，什么家族兴亡，匹夫有责都出来了，信奉山神传说的，便搬出了山崖断裂的巨大石块，开始说些完全无关的话，问他，知道不知道那山崖掉下了块巨大的石头，硬生生给海边的草上砸出了一个坑，从此，半个岛上的霜月人到海边取水捕鱼，都要绕上一大个弯，说的人神神叨叨，听的人将信将疑起来。

索隆问道：「那坑在哪？」

「你没见着？」说的人问。

「平常师傅家和我家两点一线，不去其他地方。」

「就靠着那东岸，你自己去瞧。」

索隆提着自己的武器，扭头就朝着东岸走，后面劝的人都一个个跟在后头，打算去随着他去看一看热闹，大家都是各怀异心，有的想看人折损梦想的样子，毕竟是奇才却终究要沦落到和大家一样足不出户的地步，多半是会让人心情痛快的；有的呢，则是抱着看他要如何应对那石头的想法。但大家都没觉得，他能成为第一个踩着传说出去的人。

索隆按着村里的人指点，绕了一大圈，终于到了那岸边，连绵的山一块明显的断层，落下的巨大石块就那么硬生生地卡在了出航的深水前头，本来是相隔不远的地方，索隆站在那石块面前，竟然也开始胆怯了起来——他自己也不知道自己在胆怯什么，仿佛世界正在罅隙里形成了一道巨大的阻断口，石头能说话吗，索隆心想，那为什么他竟然能察觉出一些能言善辩来，稀奇也是稀奇，他转头问了问：

「以前就没有人出去过？」

「不知道，该有那也好早好早了。」

「多早？」

「石头落下来以前吧。」

「回来了吗？」索隆望向了那平静的海面。

「没有。」顿时惊涛骇浪一般，砸向了他的脑门。

「这样啊。」以往的那种晕乎乎的半梦半醒的傲气就像是悬浮在身侧一般这时倒暗淡了许多，索隆低了低头，又抬了起来，仿佛不信邪似的又问了一句：「真的不能出去？」

「你想出去，游泳呗，这块岛深水只有这一块，船过不来，木材运不过去。」人群中有理性的人回答道：「不过你就得舍了你这刀了，他们落在水里，根本带不远。」

「这周围，最近的地方是哪？」

「西罗布？还是哥亚？」有人在里头窸窸窣窣地嘀咕道。

「你问我干什么，我怎么知道，我都不清楚。」边上的人答道。

「那就先作罢吧。」索隆顿了一顿：「我想想。」

大家欢悦地鼓掌，像打赢了一场难熬的战役一样，只有索隆一个人失望至极，与其说是对这山崖的绝情失望，不如说也是对自己的失望，他在心里问自己：

「东海里游泳也不难，凭什么自己要说不呢。」

但问句也只是问句，他也没有给自己一个准确的回答，只是全身疲惫不堪，精力耗尽，比练剑还累得更紧，在床上翻来覆去，难以入睡，全岛的灯光都灭了之后，他看那窗外海风阵阵，生出一些不可思议的感觉，想起那路上的草，折断的树枝，被烤晒后的树叶一折就发出微微的清脆声，像山药薄片一般，可以含在嘴里啃咬的地步。

后来他也没有再提出航的事情。

乌索普好奇道：「西罗布和霜月，如果游泳的话，还是需要一两日的。身体健壮的人或许可以做到。」

Z笑他上帝视角：「那时候，没有出去过的人又怎么会知道，两个岛挨得不远呢。」

乌索普摸了摸下巴：「这倒也是，看来还是因为没有经验啊，人人畏之的情况下做传说的第一人是很难的。」

「所言不假，主要还是那山崖断得出奇，以往大家还能说这是迷信，但这山峰甚至不算高，怎么就从中毫无章法地断了一块呢。要我说，索隆当时十七，作出这种决定也不算奇怪。」

「他就这么放弃了，居然没有为此痛苦？」

「怎么没有？你听我细细讲来。」

索隆之后受挫了一番，连剑道的训练也不如以往来得努力，大概是认识到了自己的技巧永远只能止步于这座小岛，心里多半是觉得上天不公的吧。他后来经常去那石块附近坐着打发时间，一呆就呆上了一整天，饭都不记得吃，饿着肚子在哪里，风吹日晒，也不换地方，人变得更为寡言少语，刀倒是不像以往一样经常带在身上了。

两年过去了，事情突然出现了一点转机。

「什么转机？」乌索普忍不住探究。

「当然是出现了一个推动转机发生的人。」Z笑道，一脸欲知后事如何且听下回分解的姿态。

「这故事里原来还有另外一个人啊？」

「当然，我可没说这故事的主角就是索隆啊，怎么说呢，他算是主角，但又不算是主角。」

「这难遇奇才伤仲永还不能算主角？」

「你没听到最后，你又怎么知道，他究竟是伤仲永，还是一举夺魁呢？」Z问道。

「那你快讲，我不打断。」乌索普急匆匆道。

Z继续讲道。

大约是两年后吧，索隆又跑到那个石崖附近坐着，他赤着双脚，在洞崖从破晓时分坐到午后，应该是天气是真的太热了，整个人被晒到脱了层皮，身上黑一块红一块的，捕鱼的也冲着他喊：「索隆，大热天，别光屁股坐石头上，烫掉了层皮得有你苦的。」

索隆大抵也是真的被言重了，灰溜溜地站起身子，点了点头，在石子马路边道上寻了个喝凉茶的地方，里头的茶约莫都是放在冰室里过的，被开水冲过放了一夜，已经味道散了很多，里面飘着一两片叶，黄绿色的茶水喝到最后就是淡青色，像人眼下一圈圈睡眠不足的印记一样，人的眼睛在茶水里映衬了出来，几杯下肚，觉得人都舒爽了几分，也喘得上气了，胸口也不闷了，他转身提着包袱走到了一个铁锈的没有挂字的立牌上，等从东岸起始的三两成群的车子，拦上一辆，将就坐着回去。

先是轰轰隆隆的声音，轮胎在不平坦的路上碾过，石子被撞起又落下，迅速沿着车体的边缘散开在草地上，灰土飞扬，稠密地包裹在一起，破开了高温里因折射而无法识别的视野范围，一辆巨大的篷车晃着晃着开到了面前，车窗为了散开热气敞得大大的，一个肥硕的男人叼着根卷烟，一手握着方向盘，一手伸到窗外向等着搭顺风车的人招手，把篷车停在了铁锈的立牌边上，身边睡着一个抱着孩子的母亲，两个人都睡得东倒西歪的，婴儿张着嘴，哈喇子顺着下垂的嘴角流到了胸前的衣襟上，司机手冲着后头指了指：

「后头有位置，上去吧。」

索隆点头致谢，走到车尾，腿一抬就上去了，里面还坐着几个眼熟他叫不出名字的人，他虽认不清别人，但别人却总是能认出他，向他寒暄了几句，好奇的问他是不是又来山崖石壁那坐着，他没有应声，却是缓缓点头承认了这件事。

索隆心里想，也没有什么好承认不了，自己已为这股神奇的近乎传说的力量所掌控，与其说是信奉的山神所发挥了人们期待的作用，不如说是他尚未准备好，留守在这里，其一可称是离岛的方法未定，其二就是心绪不宁，两者相比较，反而是后者更让他觉得挫败不已。像雏鸟拍打翅膀时的扑扑作响，梦寐以求的俯冲，不可思议的探险，被自然所撕裂开来，索隆坐在蓬车中间，侧躺下了身子，歇息一番，空中厚密的云在高耸入天的参天大树间低缓地移动着，远处海洋中央凝结的水汽上升， 形成一聚旋转的气，石头却是一动不动的，好像什么事情都没有发生，下一刻，漩涡离心力骤升，密云挤压在海面的上空中，海水升温下，鱼群在水面跳跃——赤红的斑点，青黑的鱼鳍，光滑的鱼身，从海洋浅层飞跃到上空，尾部拍打在鳞片光亮的身子上，然后迅速钻入了海中，暴雨崩落硕大的雨珠在雷声穿到耳边时就砸落在了地上，海洋上起了一阵少有的大风，气旋拼命向岛中席卷，地动山摇，恨不得将弱小的树都连根拔起一般，蓬车上的幕布挡了头上噼里啪啦的大雨，风却卷得人一个一个靠蓬车内挪动，大家好不痛快，嘴上都骂着天气瞬息万变，气旋之大，又像是海上来的热暴风卷着水汽，像周边扩散开来，索隆也往里头靠了靠，车子在泥泞地里的速度显然慢了下来，浪涛作响，回卷涨潮，蓬车在边上停了一下。

索隆听着像是又有人在拦车，想到自己的气运却是真的好，赶在大雨落下前招到了车，回去怎么说也不会太狼狈了吧。

司机一看，一个十五六岁的人拦着车，让人在雨里淋着也总归不太好，也就停了，那十五六岁的人头顶草帽，个子不算高却身手灵活，手在后边的铁板上轻轻一撑翻了上来，衣服湿透，那草帽大概是遮阳的，随意搭在面颊上头，遮了大半张脸，撑上来后左右环顾，之后双臂交叉靠在那蓬车最外头的地方。

好心人问：「那外头风大雨大，你淋那样湿，不如进来些。」

那人答道：「没事，外头也惬意的。」

好心人瞧他脸生，不禁继续问：「你是从哪到哪？」

少年掀开了草帽，露出一张稚气十足的脸，指了指自己问：「你问我？」

「是呀。」

「我啊，从那来。」少年指了指远处海洋上的台风眼：「我从海上来。」

大家面面相觑，仿佛遇到了鬼一样，警惕着，又像是瞧见了什么不一样的生物，先前没注意到这人的乘客们也都转过了脸盯着他瞧，少年眼有决意，却是和善地笑了笑，继续在那车尾部，讲两只脚随意地搭在后头，一只瞧着，一只靠着，突然想起什么，转过头来问：「那块大石头是本来就有的吗？」

「啊，你说那海岸边的吗？」

「是啊，我过来的时候看到了，很大一块呢，光秃秃的，一动不动。」

「以前是没有的，那边上有个断崖你看到了没，就有一天断崖横切下来了一块，落在那呢。」

那人眼里泛着新奇的光，又从那铺上跳了起来，抖了抖身上的水，瓢泼大雨已经遮得人眼睛也见不明白路，他却使劲往那处地方看，垫着脚，趴在蓬车上，看那落雨的水煮，从天上滚落在草里，又从草里滚落在那石头上，他想到了那有一块低洼的坑，朝着里铺回答他问题的人说道：

「要我说，不如从今以后给那石头地立个牌子，我瞧他没有名，就叫积水潭吧。」

索隆正在里铺闭眼凝神，闻之睁开眼好奇朝外头看了看，见那人神采奕奕，如同落汤鸡，心里忍不住嬉笑人蠢得很，像一壶被烧得呼呼响的热水。

他原本素来不爱惹事的性格，却因那石头而心生隔阂，待人接物也变得戾气了起来，没法好言好语道：「你外来人不知这里的传说吧？」

那人抬起了眼望他：「什么传说？」

「传说就是，山神降临阻碍人出航，是对出航人生生世世的诅咒，与其说积水，不如说隔水隔山。」

那人笑了起来：「我当是什么呢，原来是封建迷信。」

索隆一时气急：「封建迷信是一方面，那块深水港口，全岛的船只到港离岸都要从那走，堵住了人如何出去，外面的人如何过来。」

「想怎么过来怎么过来，想怎么出去就怎么出去。」

「你从海上哪里来？」

「我说过了，我从东海来，气旋下方。」

「怎么来？」

「可以游泳吧。」

「游泳？可笑。」

「你不会吗？真的假的，岛屿居民不会游泳，这不是贻笑大方吗？」

「我们怎么知道周边岛屿需要我们游多久？」

「游了就知道了。」

「你说得倒是简单。」索隆冷哼一句。

男孩若有所思地看着他，他身上不是本地人的穿着风格，索隆可以看得出来，本地人穿得不会这么花哨，他却一眼就能让人看出是海边嬉闹玩耍的，就连双脚踩的也是那种会卡住路上的零碎石子一般的草鞋，可以说是要多不方便就有多不方便，他的凝视是与其他人的目光也有所不同的，与那些暗自打量他的人完全区别开来，一种诙谐的好奇，再多再多就是出于对山崖断层落下的石头的好奇，那种杂糅在一起的感触，凝视大概持续了几分钟，身边坐着的人也都秉着口气，等待第一个打破宁静的人。

最后他一脸幡然醒悟的样子，盘算地相当精细地回答了他：「原来是这样啊。」

索隆没好气问道：「什么？」

「说害怕也没这么难的。」男孩叉着腰：「不过我也不是不能理解你。」

「害怕？对我来说不足一提。」

「我没说你怕的是游泳。你怕这浑身技艺当真就无处施展，世界不为你留下一席之地供你在上头闹来闹去，你游移不定，你心有矛盾，你怕是最想离岛的人，又最想作那第一个离岛的人，上天给了你坚硬的皮肤，你却开始心有所思这份眷顾的使用期限起来。」

少年未停：「听着这涛声隐隐，气旋热风从海洋中心带来一阵有力的强降雨，你就从不曾生出一分世界之大无奇不有的想法？」

他继续道：「就像是闻到果香就会口渴，手心冒着稠乎乎的汗就是血液快速流动的征兆，河流里有咕噜咕噜的声音，那底下定会有成群的游鱼，这连绵不断的山在林中依偎，受到海洋的水汽滋养，水汽方能靠着这头顶上的烈日行遍千里，一方水土养一方人，今日你下肚的茶水，入夜就是枯树明年肆意增长的肥料，那肥料成了生物的起源，再被召回成了密云，密云，气旋，海上的风暴雨，再落入到地上，海上，草里，说得难听就是那低洼处的积水，也有从天上下凡游一回的经历；说得浅显易懂点，人的身体不就是这万物循环的一个联结？」

他臂弯挂在蓬车的顶上，身体在车尾晃来晃去，被惯性冲散，被撞在大风大雨里，周围的人立刻劝他赶紧下来，行为危险。那人不管不顾，只冲着那身后逐渐消失不见的景色说道：

「就这条路，要我看，不平得很，谁走上去，都得双脚发痛，但几百年前，这里也不是一条可以走的路，走的人多了，人要去的地方多了，车辆行来走去，弯弯绕绕的，自然也绕出了一条可以走的路。这世界中心，红土大陆，前后左右三万六千里，玄月当空，普照大地，若是来了板块震动，不也能让平地变高原，丘陵化平地，潮水退去就会显露出来底部的礁石，生了火丢那棕榈叶在里头烤，化成黑灰，落在地上，也就成了土；放火烧山，植物哪个不是来年长得更旺更茂密。要我说，这种道理都要人提醒，也不能叫奇才了，庸才是也。」

他不等索隆回答，越说越起劲，如同气旋中心的暴风登陆一般，吹得人脸部发疼，双眼一睁，就落雨进了眼里，得费劲眨上那十几下才不觉得涩涩地疼，车子轰隆作响如铁轨开进没有光的隧道里，他站在蓬车越行越抖的地方，冲着他作下了应有的答案：

「这样吧。」他喜滋滋道：「后日，气旋退去，我会离岸，你若下定决心，就在晴空万里那天，到大石块的地方找我，带上你最为自信的武器。」

「我带你出航。」他胸前轻而易举的晒痕掷地有声地发出邀请的宣告，他汗流浃背，又可以说是满身落雨，一抬头就能看到颤动的眼皮，摇摆的臂膀如同低浅的海湾一般：「非同寻常的故事通常不为人所知，你是想被人写在书里，像那跺一跺脚就能冒出来的沙，还是如同熊熊烈火所燃烧、烤炙的参天树冠，落在土里，之后万物生长都得从你这吸吮养分，你与自然循环相声？」

「答案我交给你去找，主动权我也交给你去决定一二。气旋退去，我就会走。」男孩了正准备跳车而出，又想起了什么：「对了，你叫什么？」

索隆不自觉地回答道：「索隆。索隐形怪，隆古贱今。」

「好，我记住了。」

「我叫路飞，筚路蓝缕，飞扬跋扈。」

之后他跳下了车，在泥泞的地里滚了几周，无伤般站起了身子，湿热的海风吹得人意识飘忽不定，他也不在意其他人如何看他，就同没有发生过什么一般，捡起自己的草帽，盖在头上，他往广大的水域跑动，落雨的水流也不算那么急，却鬼影幢幢，手一抹，睁开眼路也看不清楚，他全当盲走，路这种东西，就是一回生，二回熟，跑来跑去的，身手好一些，也不会被绊着，他身体反应倒是比常人都快了许多，被风折断的枝桠迎着面掉了下来，他也丝毫不觉得沮丧，身体离开后空翻，踩着破草鞋，稳稳落在了地上，说是十五六岁，的确也是一副十五六岁应该有的样子，年轻气盛，哗啦啦的雨声，渐行渐远的大篷车，泥泞的路里被落下来硕大的雨给砸得直响，他左右张望，退而求其次，择了一块树荫，巨大的绿叶遮挡住少许滚落的厚密乌云，他双脚试了试那土是否过于忪，在边上挖了挖几块混着石的焦土，堆上了几把叶子，在手心搓了几搓，脚底变得坚实起来，后退了几步，助跑了起来，整个人用力踩在底部刚铺洒的土壤上，垂直踏上了那树干上，细长的手臂用力勾出比较粗壮的枝干，将自己的身子抛了上去，坐那树头上，小腿摇来摇去的。

碰巧的却是，他跳下车后，这气旋所带来的热风，也逐渐弱了下来，气流层间的相互挤压也不如之前那般冲突，模糊的边界也被明晃晃的日光照得均匀了下来。

03

索隆最后提早下了车，他绝非缺乏冒险精神的人，如果说世界上他真正畏惧什么——不如说是毫无目的的人生，他如同嚎叫的幼年猛兽，欲说还休，不自在地发出一些幼年野兽不成熟的哀鸣，这在他看来并没有什么不妥，在别人眼里更是如此。

回到家中，入夜前，海上星光点点，但仍然是沉闷的，只是与白天有所不同的那种闷，他在家中快步地穿来穿去，又跑到床底的柜子中，翻出来自己的那三把刀，许久不握在手中，也是沉甸了起来。

他心里千回百转，不禁觉得造化弄人，若是这人两年前横空出世，接他一番，点播他，他定是出了这座门，连祖宅也不要了，提上价值连城的三把刀，裹着刀柄，随那刀刃处燃火点星一般，不将那湿地雨林烧得通天大火才罢休，把命也完完全全交给他都不在话下的，今时不同往日，现下他苦恼的地方却是多了起来，剑道的本领疏忽了，虽说他还是尽职地每天起个大早，从门口的石井，沿着山泉的流向，逆行而上，爬上两个轮回，身体素质说不过去也是不可能，在霜月还能否拔得头筹，这点自信也是有。

索隆掂了那刀，却也觉得到底哪里出了问题，想了许久也没闹明白，他还是自顾自地打包起了衣裳，衣裳虽然只有三两件，也是够穿，他在行李处打了个结，将桌子也擦了擦，入夜后又吹了好大一阵海风，索隆紧忙关上屋里的窗，蜘蛛在角落布着网，他便拿了根鸡毛掸子，使劲往里戳，卷起来了一股风尘，呛在鼻子里又痒又难受。

终于坐下来的时候，他又记起了什么一般，在年历上认真地标注出了日子。

「正好两年整？」索隆愣了一愣：「原来那天已经是两年前了。」

他这才想起找问题不应该为什么要出去开始找啊，所以两年前到底为什么不出去——

真同那路飞所说，自己是有了退路所以惦记这一身的天赋与技艺，才有所不舍得吗？

要说自己没有骄傲，那也不可能，他从小最能明白自己和其他人的差距何在，以前在练武馆里，花下去的功夫也是最多的：他和许多人最不一样的地方在于他有别人都不可匹敌的胆气，对自己又是十足的残忍，别人说跑十圈，他就跑二十圈，别人挥刀五千下，他就能挥一万下，那手腕也慢慢练就了出了像银白色的钢一般，铜墙铁壁，刀枪不入。

所有人提起他，就学剑道师傅说的万年难遇，他又觉得夸张，万年，一万年前这霜月还有没有都是另说的，土还松着，光秃秃的一片，有什么人呢，他如果是万年难遇，难不成也是同万年难遇的这断裂的巨石阵似的，从内敛无害的矮山上，在地上砸出了一个坑，成了别人嘴里众口相传的灵异传说：

传说的确是传说，但这个灵异，也无从可讲。与其说诅咒，说那些被原始主义的囚徒所累的人民，被千百年桎梏在了这片岛屿，被时间所奴役，被破碎的情绪所暗自拖垮。

所以自由的风就像是跌落在水里的激荡几个回旋的气泡——是具象又暗自模糊，是迎面而来凉爽的风，辛辣无耻的肉桂香气，是浓郁的烈酒在鼻腔让人眼睛酸胀，是英勇浪漫的冒险传说，如果说人类追寻未知是一种本能，那么这种本能是随着血液的流淌浑然天成的，是不会被时间所消解，不会被生存的痛苦所压为重负，这种本能就如同闻到洋葱会流下一串眼泪，是行驶在不平坦的石子路上摇摇晃晃的身体，是人为了应对死亡所做的最终战役，那种卑微又渺小的抵制，足以超越所有的亲密关系，足以碾平所有的玩物丧志，是轻浮主义直到最后也会恍然大悟的终极理念。

索隆却觉得自己正在获取答案，他急不可耐，最可笑的是几个小时前他还在心里嘲讽道那人的不可理喻的话，否决所有的暗藏玄机，此时冷静下来，却也发现那是离自己很近很近的，所有对于自由的追寻都是事出有因。

他急忙起了身，从床铺上翻了下来，打翻了床头微微火光的蜡烛，蜡油滴落在地上凝结成一块难看的斑迹，他甚至来不及拿起自己的打包好的衣铺，只是提上了那三把与性命进行生死缔结的刀，奔出了屋外，大风阵阵，也丝毫没有减弱的趋势，他拼命迈着腿，觉得手脚像是脱力了一样，只是还在惯性地迎着海风往外头奔着，他心里气馁，恨深夜没有顺路的车，不能载上他一程。

04

索隆以为自己跑得气喘吁吁不会被人所看见，但好笑的是那个人却躺在细软的沙子上，任凭风吹雨打，他绝不动弹。他走过去踹了踹那个人的小腿肚，很轻，但足够叫醒他。

路飞盖在面颊上的草帽被掀开，露出一张睡眼惺忪的脸。

两个人都不知道说什么话，下午的争吵仿佛还发生在眼前一样。索隆挠了挠头，也没觉得自己需要哪里不好意思的样子，对方更是不知所以，看了一眼四周，忍不住问道：

「不是我瞎了吧，现在不是半夜吗？」

「是啊。」

「那你来干什么？」

「你不是让我过来吗？」

「哈哈，我说晴空万里，你不会心盲还失聪吧？」

「你躺在这里干什么，风吹得这么大，雨也这么大。」索隆避开了他的问题，问道：「万一涨潮了，你就被卷到海里去了。」

「嘻嘻，没这么严重吧。你们霜月人真的很爱利弊权衡。」

「不是霜月人利益权衡。」索隆认真地纠正道：「是正常人都会利弊权衡。」

路飞扬起了嘴角，得意道：「但你不是正常人啊。」

「你怎么知道我就不是正常人。」

「直觉啦。」路飞悠悠回答到：「我直觉很准的。至少每个人都得需要一些超常过人的技巧吧，你或许是剑道，我就是直觉。」

「你真的是游泳过来的吗？」

「不是，谁这么跟你讲的啊哈哈？」路飞笑道。

「你自己下午说的啊。」

「我说的是正常人。」路飞挑眉看他：「你看我像正常人吗？」

「.......不像。」

「那不就得了。」路飞说道：「所以你想去哪？」

「去世界，天涯，海角，从未见过的岛屿，从未见过的人。」

「环游旅行？」

「是历练。」

「因为什么？剑道？」

「是，于我来讲，这是我肚里的一把枪，我未完满的遗愿，一旦退后一步就死无葬身之地。」

「这么严重。」

「你不是最清楚吗？」

「这倒是，那我给你出个法子。」路飞说道。

「什么法子，你不是说游泳可行吗？」索隆问：「难道还可以坐船？」

「也差不多，你把这山石劈了就行。」路飞懒洋洋回答道：「这对你来说很难吗？」

索隆反驳道：「刀与石，可以做到？那巨石这般厚。」

「没试过，你怎么知道你做不到？」路飞问道：「还是说你没有自信。」

「我当然有。」索隆说道：「不过我现在此声明，我承认你下午说的对，我的确是过分重得失——」

「这又没什么，人类总是笨拙的。」路飞说道：「你生在霜月，也该有些人类的感情的。」这话索隆却觉得听着奇怪，但也没有细究。

「所以只要劈开就可以？」

「是啊。劈开，我们立刻上路。你和我。」

「你会带我去到世界吧。」

「那是一定的。」

「怎样的世界？」

「最自由的世界。舒爽的海风，水汽扑在身上，暸望塔，逆行瀑布，东海的寒流将人送到不为人知的南方地带，孔雀，蜥蜴，袋鼠，西罗布人背着沉重包裹的商贩旅行，磁鼓岛漫天飞雪，阿拉巴斯坦飞沙走石，海洋气旋上漂浮的空中岛屿，海上列车穿过浸泡在咸水里的都市——又或许，如果你感兴趣，你可以去到我生长过的地方：明黄色的郁金香，风车回转的港口城市。」他枕着手臂，懒得睁开眼睛让雨水掉落进来闹得酸涩。

「外面是这么精彩吗？」

「如果说你的剑道是你的本心，你就知道你问的是废话，自我约束，宠辱不惊，剑道的核心理念与海上的航行看似矛盾，实则不然。一招制敌是剑道追逐的终极目标，如果说无法真的让你明白，世界之大，无奇不有，凭你的那膨胀的欲望，你真能忍受自己在世界一隅逗留一辈子？」

「我不愿。」

自由的风，于海上呼呼吹过，伴随着一股热带的气旋，从海平面的最中心，卷着数以万计的水汽颗粒来到一片从未闻过自由之风的土地，古老的小岛，寒冬锯齿般的霜冻，人的脚趾被冻得哆哆嗦嗦，却也能凭借一番从未有过的胆气，一股脑儿跳入到东海中自由泳一番，海风会吹乱所有与自由相抵制的力量，他们扭动的身体部位，热烈地舞动，手里拍着部落的音律小曲，节奏声张，砰砰作响，再是头晕目眩下，终于也会有人发现，海水映衬的天空竟然真的是深蓝色的，如果遇到海平面与天际缝合时的橘黄色的日晕，也会有人因阳光直射而被泪水浸润了双眼。

那么自由是什么——

答案破土而出。

那些与嘈杂的幻想，童年里自然垂落的额头，抵在那石井上，他望着深不可测的井水，说一句话，里头的回声就传入他的耳中，他骂一句，对方也会驳斥，那时候他发现，如果被困在石井中，大概会被闷死吧，毕竟所有的声音都会被石壁所弹射回来，大家千篇一律的观点，毫无新新人类的应有的胆识，争论世界上与自然相关的传说，却也侃侃而谈，像一个堕入石井里的爬虫，永无见天之日。

答案重要吗？当然重要，如果说答案的是让他定论选晴空万里的日子，远走他乡，但拼命地往海边跑又是为了什么？为了向两年内犹豫不决的自己证明什么？证明这两年他过着多么令人昏昏欲睡又无聊透顶的生活，但现在的种种却都各自有了答案，那种非标准化的答案也让他曾费解过，所以他奔跑，想到那迁徙的角马，大约也是这样腾着蹄，跨越整片陆地才来到温暖的地带，声势浩大，那不是为了生存？

但自由是什么，那何曾不与生存息息相关？

「所以，索隆。」他的声音平静没有起伏，却振聋发聩：「那股气息正缠绕着你，感知那股呼吸吧。」

「劈开石壁。」

05

乌索普摸不着头脑，连忙问Z：「然后呢然后呢？」

Z坐在车上，翘着二郎腿说：「什么然后，就劈开了。」

「真劈开了？骗人的吧，那么大的坑我刚刚看到——」

「是吧，就是那么大的坑。」

「真能凭借人力劈开？」

「怎么不能？」

「不对劲，所以后来呢，他俩的结果呢，路飞和索隆？」

「航海去了？」

「怎么去的啊。」

「这我就不知道了，大约真的是东海游泳吧？」

「等一下，我看你也不知道他们两个去哪了吧，要我说，那个叫索隆的也有可能不想给出答案暗自逃跑也说不定吧？」

「你说的也有理由。」Z没有反驳他：「这都是后来大家传来传去的说法，而我给你讲的，是比较多人相信的说法。」

「那你呢，你相信什么？」乌索普不信：「你也信那利刃能劈开山石？」

「嗯，说是也是，说不是也不是。」

「不要卖关子了，我听得抓耳挠腮。」

「其实我更信另外一个说法。」

「什么说法？」

「说索隆的真身是那一条石崖断裂风化而成的山石。」

「这比你刚刚说的劈开山石还夸张，好吧？」

「不不不，其实是有依据的，以前那石头是十几二十年前突然落在那的，谁也不知道，谁也不明白，就有一天山崖断裂，掉在那的。」Z捋着思路：「但很凑巧的是，他消失的那一天，那石头也不见了，如果真的是他劈开的，那被劈开的碎石呢，总不可能凭空消失吧？」

「这倒也有点道理啊？」乌索普细细想着：「可是那另外一个人呢？那个叫路飞的？」

「这个也有点说法。」Z说道：「说他原来是那股东海海域的气旋热风。所以那一年海洋气旋带来的热风阵雨时，他碰巧上了岸，东海游泳什么的哪里存在呢，他本身就是这大海洋上的一股风，平时吹在我们脸上的。」

「所以你信的说法是这个故事归根到底是一块山石和一股气旋海风的故事？」

「是的。」Z点了点头：「当然，你也可以说这就是一个冒险的故事，这也没错，毕竟那天索隆走时，山底他住过的石屋碰巧走了水，烧的里头那叫一个干干净净，通天的大火，你说奇怪不奇怪，这明明是下着阵雨，却起了大火。」

「不过这山石和气旋海风的故事倒是浪漫至极。」

「这是自然，也多亏此，霜月村才得以通航。」

不过无从知道的却还有——

晴空万里，逃脱所有控制，蜿蜒之风横贯大洋，刃树剑山剖解万物。

「所以飞真的是飞扬跋扈的意思？」

「那当然，毕竟是海上自由风。」

完

————

注：一些多余的话。

风柜取自侯导的《来自风柜的人》。

于我「风柜」就像是青少年百无聊赖，毫无节制、挥霍度日（中性）在我心中最初的印象关键词，是淋得浑身湿透，是敏感的天赋，是天纵之勇，是目标明确但遇事偶尔薄弱的应对，毫无章法的任性妄为，这种妄为是我所想要的两个人在伟大航路以前的样子，冒出来的那些如迷途羔羊一般的过渡状态。

风柜移魂，可以说是这种自由自在的状态在得到「自我」的重构后，需要发问的内容，这种发问是惨痛的，历经伤痕的，是生命力媾和下留存下来的生息再度演化到飞扬跋扈的过程。想要探讨这种「伤痕」的「发问」与「答案」，所以自作多情地写完了。

索与路代表的石与风是我心目中最接近他们的形容。也是不为所动的石与气旋热风之间的分庭抗礼，风就像是上百年的风化作用，引导着石塑造自己想要的样子，帮助石明确化自己的目的与人生选择之间的舍与得，石因此才会发出对「无疾而终」强有力的回答，最后落脚到「自由」这一OP核心内容上来。

这是我最想描写的两个人关系的一个投射，有些地方其实是不完善也不够贴切的，想要传达的也不是静态的个体的人，而是动态的两个人之间的作用关系。


End file.
